Lightnings Chain
by Zion Ky Hitokiri
Summary: What would happen if the other end of the world had Hollows and Soul Reapers of its own to deal with? The story of a teen and his friends taking on the world one enemy at at a time.
1. The List

**ALRIGHTY! This is the Official Roster to the Story. Do not worry the others will be placed in, don't freak out XD. I may ask for future villains but until then this will be the main fighters.**

**Squad 2 Captain: Assault Squad: **Zane Hirumaka

**Squad 2 Lieutenant: **Orin

**Squad 3 Captain: Surveillance: **Jimmy Ludlow (Old Jim)

**Squad 3 Lieutenant: **Haruki Hayato

**Squad 4 Captain: Assault Squad: **Patrick Doragon

**Squad 4 Lieutenant: **Karasu Ryumaru

**Squad 5 Captain: Reconnaissance: **Ryah Xander

**Squad 5 Lieutenant: **Ian Highland

**Squad 6 Captain: Assassins: **Abigail Sheridan

**Squad 6 Lieutenant: **Ray Mac

**Squad 7 Captain: Surveillance: **Jack Rinehart

**Squad 7 Lieutenant: **Velia Harkins

**Squad 8 Captain: Assassins: **Lyanius Agkelos

**Squad 8 Lieutenant: **Meryl Dimicatio

**Squad 9 Captain: Medical Squad: **Rita Riordan

**Squad 9 Lieutenant: **Alexis Adamlee

**Squad 10 Captain: Research and Development: **Ikuro Juraki

**Squad 10 Lieutenant: **Mizu Ishigamii

**Squad 11 Captain: Assault Squad: **Katie Ann Shirayuki

**Squad 11 Lieutenant: **David Delmar

**Squad 12 Captain: Reconnaissance: **Vaughn Alden

**Squad 12 Lieutenant: **Lansa

**HUMANS**

**Soul Reapers- **Zion Hitokiri & Kage Ookamiken

**Friends= **Brian Martin, Gage McCarthy, Kemon Masuta, Tanya Vertura


	2. The Beginning of The Fight

**Alright then! This is the first official chapter. Short and boring but I had to place ****this in. Okay, so here we go...after this the story will get into the whole business of killing Hollows and unlocking the abilities of the other humans. If I didn't capture your OC correctly then please PM about it and i will fix it in the future. Oh and Kage is pronounced (Ka-d-j)...just so people wont think its cage.  
><strong>

Disclaimer: I don't own the story or characters of Bleach. Don't know if I need to put this but up but...whatever. Just in case I guess.

**The Beginning of The Fight**

The morning sun started to rise from the horizon. Another night has gone by with no signs of troubles or worries. In the small town of Carone Field, the teens are starting to awaken for another day of school. The buses are on their way to pick up the teens while others drive their cars to school. But one young man is walking into the city for a quick work out before school begins.

Wearing his gym attire so not to get his school uniform dirty. He has weights on his arms and legs to build up some kind of muscle. Cars and trucks fly by him as he walks slowly to his destination. "Damn you weights!" he yells to the sky trying to move faster. His hair fell to his face but he couldn't care less at this point, all he cared about was getting to the school quick. He sucked it up and bolted as fast as he could to the school.

After an hour of running and stopping every five minutes to breathe and pick himself up from the floor. He makes it to the front of the school before collapsing to the ground one last time. Some of the other students that attend the school pass by him to get inside. Thinking about getting cleaned allowed the boy to tap into his last remaining energy and he crawled his way to the gym.

xXx

After freshening up from his work out and the dust from the school floor. The teenager sits in his classroom trying to gain back some stamina. He changed his clothes and is now using his coat as a pillow for his head. Watching the others around him gets settled in talking about whatever they saw on MTV last night. It bugged him that some people's lives seemed so normal then others. But then again some of them were great actors in front of the public. For all he knew some of their lives could be really crappy.

Just when he was about to get all emotional with himself someone hits him hard in the back. "Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch."

Through the yells of pain a soft giggle escapes the mouth of the girl that smacked him in the back. Her height of 5'11 made her stand out in the classroom full of sophomores. She played with her blonde hair before tapping the injured boy in front of her with her notebook. "I didn't hit you that hard you big baby."

He turned his head to catch the girl moving her orange and black bangs from her face. The smile on her face calmed him down a bit but he knew better then to let his guard down with her. "Oh…it's just you Kage…what do you want?"

The blonde pouted, "Now why do you have to say it like?"

He sat up and raised his arm so his hand stopped right in front of her face. Kage was caught off guard by this gesture; before she knew it he had flicked her in the forehead. The pain was light but he made his point "I've known you for years now Kage…I can tell when you want something."

She rubbed her forehead "Yeah ok. Well tonight I am having a party and I would like it if you dropped by…oh and don't forget to bring Tanya."

The young man looked disturbed at the thought of going "Uh…yeah…noooo…besides Tanya isn't into that kinda stuff."

Kage once again pouted. She puts her hands on her hips and thinks of a response when another teen yells from across the room "ZION".

The young Filipino rushes through the class and stops right in front of the blonde and brunette. He stands at 5'8 with a slim build; his hair is black with bits of white moving vertically across his hair. Being chin length he brushes it back a bit before throwing a cheesy smile to the girl. "Heeeeyy…now what brings a fine girl like you to my class,". The blonde swats away the teen's hand as he tried to touch her.

"Oh great! It's the school dog known as Masuta," Kage said it with a playful tone. She knew how to push the guys buttons.

"HEY! There's no need for that kind of talk. Zion! Tell her something!" Masuta wasn't the type to get upset. But it was always something about that girl that got to him. He looked down at his friend who still had his head on the table.

"Kage is having a party…you wanna go?" Zion mumbled through the coat

"Party huh…sounds like fun," the idea calmed him down a bit. "Zion! Nooooo…only you and Tanya are allowed," Kage once again slapped him in the back. The teen just yelled in pain into his desk.

"Ha! Too late on that one sugar cookie. I think me and the fellas are going to crash this party," a smirk escapes his lips and he runs off. "Great now look what you did," the girl turns away from the teen and walks out. The rest of the class turns their heads to watch the junior leave the classroom. His pain obviously came from the worn out muscles he got while running and using the weights. Zion cursed his daily routine, before he could sit up a presence was felt next to him.

He looked over to find a pale dark skinned girl staring up at him in a crouching position. Her curvy body showed through her school uniform every guys fantasy come to life. The girls ash blonde hair was tied back by feather braids, this allowed her eyes to pop out more then her other features. She stood up from the side of his desk and bowed. "Hello Zion. Nice day isn't it?"

"Hello Tanya. You look good today," he sat up and smiled

She blushes a bit and looks away. The girl moves her body from side to side trying to keep herself from looking at him. "So did you catch the new episode of (place your favorite show here)?"

"Yeah I couldn't since my mom had to go work. It was up to me to keep the house clean and tidy. Sorry," he always felt embarrassed about not keeping up with the latest trends in school. But when you have to keep the family afloat everyday you usually forget about such pointless things. "Kage wants us to attend her party tonight. You wanna go?"

Tanya just sunk back down to the floor and looked up at Zion "Ummm…I…uh…don't know."

The teen couldn't help but smile at how shy she was. Tanya felt warm as he smiled at her. Two male teenagers stepped next to Zion's other side causing the moment between the two to halt. "Oh hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much bro," said the dark skinned young man. He stood at a height of 6'3 and had a very built body. There is a burn on his right cheek that was in the shape of a 'Y'. No one seemed to ask where he got it from but it did cause most people to keep their distance. The young black teen sat down in the chair behind Zion, leaving the other teen to sit in the chair beside Zion. "Hi Zion…Hello Tanya."

Tanya peeks over Zion's desk to shyly wave her hand. "Hey Gage. You and Brian got here really early," Zion said while looking down at his friend hiding behind his desk. Gage looks over to her and then towards Brian, he just shakes his head. He gets up from his chair to hand Brian something from his pocket. The teen has a skinny lanky body. Being three quarters Irish and only a quarter Native American has given him a slight natural tan to his white skin. His hair is clean cut and styled to the back that reflects his dark brown hair. What are most notable though are the bandages around his arms and neck. Zion looks at them and asks right when Gage sits down "Are those recent?"

Gage looked away in shame and whispered "Yeah…some," Brian quickly changes the subject by throwing Zion what was just handed to him. Zion felt the object hit his head so he spun around to try and pick it up. Tanya grabbed a hold of it to reveal a big wad of cash. She looked at it strangely for a bit when Zion snatches it away quickly. "I took care of it fool! Now hide that stash before you get us mugged."

Tanya grabbed the money off him and put it inside the book bag that was in the chair in front of Zion's desk. "Wait…Tanya," her shy look vanished and a stern look replaced it. "If you're going to continue this then at least let me help."

Zion felt horrible at the fact that the sweet girl knew about his side job. He looked over to the two guys next to him; both turned their heads away. In defeat he turns back to her and smiles. The bell rings to start classes.

xXx

In the city three figures dash through the rooftops. They come to a complete stop on top of the highest building. Two men look around desperately trying to find something. Each are dressed in a shihakusho, one of the men turns to the last figure standing on the tip of the rooftop. "Ms. Rinehart? Can you-" he was cut off by the other man. "Sssshhh…she needs to concentrate," he whispered.

The girl stood up with her eyes closed as she tried to feel any disturbance around her. She was a petite young woman, the height of 5'5. Her black hair was tied back into a high ponytail except for a stray bang that holds seven beads in the colors of a rainbow. She slowly opens her eyes to reveal the pitch-blackness that lied dormant under her eyelids. "North."

All three jumped in that direction.

xXx

It was lunchtime at the school and Zion laid underneath a tree to shade him from the sun. He kept thinking about how Tanya figured out what he was doing with that money. Also, how was he supposed to be getting to the party when the timing for it wasn't on his schedule? The young man had a lot to do at home and outside of home that it just didn't fit. Growing frustrated he sat up and leaned his back on the tree, someone walks up to him and sits right next to him.

Zion looks over to see the hostess of the upcoming party tonight sitting right beside him. The face she had on was one of worry and disappointment. "She told me," Zion felt shame and guilt hit him.

"Kage…you know that I…" he couldn't finish his sentence. It wasn't like either of them to get serious with each other. One or the other would usually be the cheerful person and tried to make things a little easier. But at this moment it wasn't either of them. The girl stood up, brushed off the dirt from her skirt, and then walked in front of her friend. She placed her hands on her waist "Listen up mister cause I won't repeat myself!" the motherly aura that usually surrounds the girl in times like this came forth. "This is the last time you do this! I won't be associated with the likes of you if you continue! So right now I want you to agree!"

Her actions brought a smile to Zion's face. It was just what he needed to get back into the usual groove. "Ok…you win…I promise this will be the last time. Plus I will make it up to Gage and Tanya for getting involved."

When he let those words out Tanya popped her head out from the side of the tree to shock both teens a bit "If you're offering I do need a dress for the party."

"How long were you sitting there?" Zion asked a little unsettled at the fact that she was there the whole time. "I was here a second before Kage," she walked out from her hiding spot and sat down next to Zion.

"Oh wow. She's like our very own modernized ninja. Hehe and look who she decided to be her knight in shining armor" Kage put a wicked smile on and just stared at the two. Zion and Tanya looked at each other for a split second before looking away. The older teen laughed at the reaction of the two in front of her, they began to blush at her taunting. Zion's three other friends approached them and took notice at the scene. "What's going on?" Gage asked pointing at the two by the tree while looking at Kage. She took a break from her laughing to answer "Hey guys, want to poke fun at the two love birds?"

They looked down at the two and started to join in on the teasing as well. This got the two sitting by the tree to grow even redder. Having enough of the constant joking and teasing Zion jumps up from the ground "Alright! That's enough! You guys are looking way too much into this! Now before I go off on all of you I suggest you to shut the heck up!"

The four bullies looked at each other before bursting into laughter yet again. In defeat, Zion throws his arms in the air and walks away. On his way back to the school he could feel something standing in front of him. He stopped to look around but nothing could be seen. It was an odd feeling but he knew that there was someone staring into his eyes. The laughter of his friends hit his ears so he ignored the feeling and continued back inside.

xXx

Time has passed by. The final bell has rung in the school allowing all the students to pack up and go home. Tanya pops through the crowd and rushes home, a smile on her face as she runs down the street. Kage and Brian can be seen heading for the schools parking lot. Which left Gage and Zion in front of the school watching all the other teens head off. Zion looked around from a bench and smiled at the scene happening around him.

Gage always found it amazing how the guy found things to be funny. Even when in a fight the guy never lost his smile. It was something that was kind of weird but something to truly admire. "I'm going to go find my parents. Are you going to be ok out here?" Zion nodded for him to leave. "Tell your mom I'm sorry I didn't turn in my paper today. I will do it eventually though," he turned his head to give the guy a smile. "She won't accept it," was all Gage said before leaving.

The last remaining friend of his small group approached Zion. "Dude! I can't wait for the party mmmmaaaaaaaannnnn! I can see all the ladies now!" he raised his hand up to Zion and waited for a reply. Zion knew what he wanted so he sighed before giving the high five.

Masuta looked around to make sure no one could listen in "So do you need a third tonight?" Zion got up from the bench and placed his right hand on the guys shoulder. "No but thank you for asking. But I am going to need you for something else."

He walks away while continuing the conversation "I need you to pick us up and drive us to the party." Masuta just looked confused. He had to raise his voice since his friend was far away now "ALRIGHT MAN."

Zion was now alone walking his usual route home. This time he wasn't wearing any weights or running gear. He took his time getting to the place he called home, enjoying the sights of the city as he passed them by. Once he made it to the edge of the city he heard an explosion from the distance. Something happened behind him since smoke can be seen floating to the sky. Whatever it was Zion had no time to go check it out but something told him it was a bad sign for tonight.

He made it home without any more distractions to slow him down. Loud music can be hard playing from inside the house. Somehow Zion knew he would be walking into something unexpected but he had to get in. He slowly opened the door.

"BIG BROTHER!" a small girl runs forth and tackles him to the ground. For a young girl her grip was strong that he was losing air. "Hey Penelope. Do you mind getting off me…and…letting me breathe?"

She got off him and ran back inside the house. Zion got up from the floor and followed right behind her. He gets both feet in when a woman greets him while walking down the steps. To both of their surprise she misses a step and starts to fall towards the floor. Zion quickly catches her before she hit the ground "Mom." The woman had fallen asleep in his arms; he lifted her up and took her to her room. After placing her in the bed and closing the door, Zion got ready to clean up the house.

He got his little sister to help with the cleaning. Their mother had too much on her plate to worry about doing anything around the house. She has to juggle around 3 different jobs and then paying off all the bills and getting food to feed her family is all too much for one woman to take. Her children have learned to take care of themselves and the house they live in so she could catch a break. The youngest learned how to cook meals and wash the dishes. While the oldest child, learned how to repair anything broken around the house. As well as clean the floors and wash clothes.

The sun began to set when the two finally finished their work. They laid on the floor beat from working on the entire house. But with a job well-done Zion gets up and heads for the bathroom. It was time for him to get ready for the errands he had before the party.

"Big Brother do I have to go over to my friends again?" the girl caught him right before he entered the bathroom. "Yeah…sorry kiddo…but this is the last time. You can thank my friends for that one," he smiled at her before going in. She watched him go inside and noticed that someone was at the front door. It was her mother getting ready to go to her second job. Penelope knew better then to bother her mom when she got in her work mode. So the girl went in her room so she could change her clothes and get ready to leave.

xXx

Zion walked his sister over to the neighbor's house and watched her play with her friend. A car horn is heard outside of the house. He checks on it to find Brian, Gage, and Masuta outside his home. It was time for him to go do his own job. He kissed his little sister on the head before heading outside to greet his friends. "Hey Mother Trucker. Time for us to get our groove on!" Brian jumped from the front seat to the back with Gage. Zion jumped into the front and slapped five with all the guys in the car. "Yeah…but first we have someone we need to talk to," they drove off into the city.

xXx

The three dressed in black had found their target and cornered it in the city park. It was a large beast with green skin and wore a pure white mask. It stood on its legs with its arms touching the ground as well. The creature growled at the three that have it surrounded in hopes of scaring them off. But it was no use the three never budged from their stances.

"Don't bother trying you stupid Hollow. We Soul Reapers won't run from the likes of you. Save your breath and die!" one of the men jumps towards the beast and cut its chest with the sword he held. A huge hole can be seen in the center of the creature's upper body. The other two unsheathe their blades and rush in after the monster. The Hollow picked up the Soul Reaper that struck him and threw the guy towards the other two. Having the two dodge the other man gave it enough time to run away from the area. "Crap. It got away…what should we do?" one of the men looked over to the girl. "Follow."

She jumped high into the sky and searched for it slowly to find it running for the south end of the city. The girl landed on the ground and dashed for it, the Hollow wasn't going to escape this time. The other two followed right behind her trying to keep up. It was her job to get rid of this particular Hollow and she wasn't about to fail at her mission.

The creature blew through everything in its path. Pieces of debris flew towards the chasers causing them to slow their pursuit. They would gain up on it and then it would blow through a building to slow them down. The chase would leave the city looking like a wasteland if this continued any further. Jill took the only available chance she had and rushed off to the rooftops. While the other two chased after it she could jump ahead and corner it into a wide-open area. The Hollow made a turn into a construction area, this was her shot and she took it. She jumped over it and ran her sword down to stab it in its head. The creature howled in pain as it tried to remove the girl and her blade from its skull. Jill began to concentrate all the energy in her body to finish it off. She builds up enough and pulls her sword out and jumps again, this time she comes down and tears through the Hollow. It screamed before splitting into two pieces and disappearing into the night sky.

The two men cheered in celebration while Jill gathered herself from the attack she pulled off. She was glad that it was over and now she can just go home and relax for a night. But right when the three got together a loud growl could be heard throughout the city.

"What? There was no report about another Hollow in the area," one of the Soul Reaper man looked through his PDA for any help. "There's nothing here. Should we just go?"

Jill sighed. She ran towards the loud noise before it disappeared from the spot it came from. The two others followed as well.

A car pulls up to the construction site and four teenagers walk into the building near by.

**That concludes this chapter :). Hope you enjoyed it and I will work hard on this so please be patient about it. Any type of reviews are welcome. Say whatever you want cause i won't stop writing just cause you hate the idea** **of my story or writing. With that said Read, Review, and Reap souls.**

Zion: Hey!

Me: Huh

Zion: Shouldn't we give them a preview or something?

Me: Uh...I don't think we can _

Tanya: But that will ruin the fun of waiting after the credits to see a clip of the next episode

Me: When did you get here?

Kage: I demand a preview!

Brian: For realz

Gage: Guys settle down. I am sure he will do something

Masuta: Damn right he better

Me: Guys hold on

Jill: Next Episode- The Awakening

Everyone: HEY!


	3. The Awakening

**Sorry it took so long to post this. But things are a little tied up over here. And i have gotten major writer block on how to write this chapter. XD damn you mind. Well here it is...enjoy**

The Awakening

The night felt eerie. And now that they were inside a construction site with a poorly constructed house on top of them made the feeling even worse. The four teenagers just stood around waiting for something to happen.

"Holy SHIT! I am bored as fuck man." Brian just swung his fists around blowing a slight breeze to the others. Zion knew about the guy's weird ability, the way he could move the air around him. He wasn't the type to believe in the supernatural or super powers. To him it was just a force being so strong that it blew the wind in all directions.

Masuta and Gage just stood quiet in their own little corners of the house. Zion tried to remain positive but it was getting late and they still needed to get to the party. He also needed to get to Tanya before her father got home. Everything was suppose to go smoothly but deep down the young man knew he would let someone down.

"Maybe they backed out?" Gage finally spoke. He stepped towards the front door to check if anyone was out there. Nothing but the car they came in could be seen. The clock was ticking and the tension was getting to all of them. As soon as it got to the point that they couldn't handle the pressure anymore someone walks in through the back. Two men stand in front of them with suits on and both have a briefcase handcuffed to their hands. Then three more men walk in. Two dressed in regular clothes while the other is dressed in all white.

"Sorry for our tardiness gentlemen. You know how it is when men try to cheat me out of my money." The man in white grinned evilly towards the young men. He raised his arms to signal the men in suits to open up the briefcases. They follow his instructions to reveal stacks of one hundred dollar bills neatly placed inside the cases. All four of the teens looked in amazement as if looking into a treasure chest full of gold coins and jewels. The man in white then closes both the cases still having that wicked smile on his face "Where's my share boys?"

Zion drops the book bag that was on his back and opens it to reveal it held a lot of money inside. "Here is your take," the teen picks it up and hands it over to Gage. With that the men take their places around the room, Zion and Brian take their places in front of the two thugs the man in white had hired. "Winner takes all!" the man in white yells out. The four rush for each other with arms swinging.

xXx

The three Soul Reapers charged after the horrifying screams that filled the night sky around the city. The Hollow that just appeared seemed to be running around the city ramped. Souls were being drained by the second, no on was killed but they were close to death as possible. It wasn't looking good for anyone that got in the way of the beast. One last howl gave the three an idea to where it was heading.

Jill couldn't lose anymore time so she rushed passed the two men and made it to the middle of the park. There it stood on all four legs, howling towards the moon before turning to the girl. To her disbelief the mask on its face was glowing brightly like the moon. It wasn't normal for them to have glowing mask, was there something special about this Hollow. Jill didn't care to figure it out at the moment. The girl needed to get rid of it before any harm came to the rest of the city.

She unsheathed her blade and charged at the beast only to dodge its tail as it was flung at her. It began to growl at her trying to warn the girl to go away. She took her blade in both hands and once again rushed for an attack. This time she dodged the oncoming tail and struck its leg. Drawing a bit of blood from the small thin line she managed to make. But the girl was too late to dodge the kick that it made by the scratched leg. Her small body flew not too far from the creature; one man went to help her as they got there.

Every move the two Soul Reapers made against the beast was countered with its tail or feet. The mask began to glow even more brightly as it howled to the moon. In seconds the beast disappeared in a bright flash, screams could be heard throughout the city. It was feeding once again and in a faster rate then most. The three regrouped and tried to chase after the Hollow by using the screams.

xXx

Without much of an effort the two teens had beaten up the thugs that were there to win the fight. Zion dusted himself off and looked over to his partner who was cracking his neck. The man in white lost the look of pure joy to a face of disgust and hatred. "You pieces of shit! You lost!" the man just kicked the bodies that lay on the floor beaten to a bloody pulp. Zion walked over to the guys holding the briefcases and lifted his hand asking for them to hand it over. They had no choice but to unlock the cases to hand them to the teen. The leader of the young group took both in hand and began to walk out of the house.

The man in white finished kicking the thugs and snapped his towards the young men. "This isn't over boys. I will get you back" his voice got deeper and darker.

With that the four got into the car and drove away into the city for one last thing to do.

xXx

They found the Hollow by the river trying to recover from the current wounds it received before escaping the Reapers for the second time. Things were taking a toll on the Soul Reapers as well. The blows they suffered from the Hollow have gotten them extremely weak. It howled towards the moon giving its mask a powerful glow, healing the cuts a little. Jill doesn't waste anytime and drives her blade into its back causing it to scream in pain. It wasn't getting ready to die so quickly. It grabs her with its tail before tossing her into the air. Jill took the opportunity to get another shot into the beast "Hadou #33 Soukatsui." A blue energy ball fires from the girls hand and lands right on the Hollows fresh wound. The wound grew bigger causing the Hollow to teleport away once again.

xXx

Zion and friends had been waiting in front of a house for about a few minutes when someone came out through the front door. All of their mouths dropped in sight of the beauty that walked out of the house. Tanya wore a long red dress that had a slight opening on the side of her leg. The curves showed in all the right places that made the girl redden. It wasn't her usual wear and now the guys that she knew were staring at her. Zion smiled and walked towards her to place his arm around hers. "You look breath taking." He walked her to the car and rounded up all the others in the back of the car to give her the front seat.

It was going to be a fun night Zion thought.

xXx

Jill started to run out of reiatsu. She had no choice now, releasing her blade wasn't allowed in the real world but things were getting worse. The petite Soul Reaper holds her blade with one hand and twirls it "Shriek at the-," but before she could finish the Hollow sunk its claws into her and stuck its tongue out of its mouth. Its tongue slid up her clothes and licked the wounds. The tongue curled around her body, she couldn't help but feel disgusted and violated.

"Did you think I'd let you release your blade Soul Reaper?" it retracted its tongue and flung her across the field they were in. Jill felt dizzy and her body temperature suddenly dropped. The Hollow stomped its way towards the battered girl ready to devour her "The poison I filled your body with disconnects you from your blade as well as temporarily paralyzes you." Just as the beast started to run the two male Soul Reapers came to her aid. The three were now terribly injured but they stood their ground against the Hollow, hoping for chance.

It began to howl once again…its mask glowing.

xXx

Zion and Tanya turned heads as they entered together. Rumors flew throughout the party like a wild fire. Soon enough the Kage bursts through the crowd of drunk teens to greet her best friend and his date. "ZION!" she pounces into the air and slaps the man on his back knocking him to the ground. Then turns her attention to the girl in red, making a face to tease the poor girl. "So he dressed you in this huh?" Kage drags the girl upstairs to her room leaving the three friends to try and revive Zion from the blow.

Once in the room Kage drops Tanya onto her bed and shuts the door behind her. No one could bug them now. It was time for Kage to ask the girl something she's wanted to ask for a long time. "Tanya do you know why I asked you here?" Tanya just shook her head and wanted to point out the fact that she was dragged there not asked.

"Well you see I am a girl. And you are a girl…are you not?" looking over to the girl in red. Tanya nodded to her question. She also took to mind that the hostess wore a dark blue outfit, shorter then hers but looks very well on her.

Kage leaned up against the door before continuing. "I think that we met Zion for a reason. Besides the fact that he is an obvious hotty, the boy is a very good friend to both of us. But I think he met us two so WE could be friends…do you get me?" Tanya thought it over and in a way she wanted a girlfriend, there are plenty of things she wants to talk about that she can't with Zion. Before the girl could reply the sound of shattered glass could be heard from downstairs.

The two girls head out of the room to check out what had happened downstairs. It was Brian punching a guy through the glass doors that lead to the pool outside. Everyone looked shocked for about two seconds then got back to what they were doing before. The young black man makes his way back to his friends who greet him with high fives. Zion spots the girls and waves for them to come over. Tanya smiles at the gesture and makes her way over to the group of guys. Kage soon follows after thinking about how she will replace that window.

Hours go by. The teens come and go through the front door every five to fifteen minutes. New faces and old just making their way across the house, music blasting, people fighting, guys and girls just making out all over the place. The party was a hit.

xXx

It was getting to be too much for the girl and her team. Every time they cut through the skin of the beast it recovered quickly. Jill couldn't even release her blade to gain an upper hand on it. But something caught the attention of the Hollow; it quickly ran towards the city leaving the three alone. With all their might the three chased after it as fast as their body allowed them.

It was Jill's first mission out to the real world and this had to happen. A Hollow with mysterious powers shows up and starts a rampage on the city. And now it seems to be after a specific reiatsu somewhere in the outer region to the north. If they don't catch up to it the Hollow will devour the poor soul whole.

xXx

Zion got sick of the party scene and decided to walk out of the house to a small hill not too far from his friends house. He tried to think of how he could manage the fifty grand he just made on that fight. His family desperately needed the money. But the money needs to last longer then that so his mother doesn't abuse herself the way she has been doing. It shouldn't have been that way; she should just be doing what she could to support them. Not strain her body and mind to do 'everything' for them to get by. That's the reason Zion took up street fighting. That way he made things easier by purchasing food or clothes for him and his sister.

But now that his friends were getting involved with the whole thing he had to let go of it. There was no way he was going to lie to and betray his friends. He's the type of man to keep his word when he means something. Plus when he comes home late at night his little sister finds him covered with bruises and broken bones. Her crying hurts more then anything else in the world. If his mother knew what he was doing then he would be screwed. So it's a good thing he's finally putting it all behind him before things got out of hand.

Tanya had followed the man to the hill. She wanted to comfort him but not knowing how to deal with other people kept her at bay. Being alone for so long hasn't been that helpful to her so far in life. And the only time she's ever been happy besides the time she spent with her mother was being next to him. He brought out the happiness that stood dormant inside her. The smile he gives her always makes her feel safe and happy. If only she could tell him what she feels then maybe she could open up to the others as well. Just when she builds up the courage to tell the boy about how she feels the ground shook.

The two look around to see if anything had been destroyed or knocked down by the quake. But to both the teens' surprise, Zion was lifted from ground by something invisible. He felt the life inside of him begin to fade. Tanya ran towards the kid before getting knocked down by something with huge force. The girl struggled to get up from the assault. She knew of one way to defend herself or her friends and went to go get it. Near the street was a garbage can with a smiley face sticker stuck to the side. The girl knocks it over to reveal a small hole underneath it; she sticks her hand inside to pull out a desert eagle. She runs back to find Zion struggling against whatever it was that gripped it. He was losing miserably and his energy fell drastically while squirming.

Zion heard a loud noise come from underneath him. The thing that had a grip on him slowly became visible to him. It looked like a giant white mask hovering in the sky. He could hear Tanya yelling something but he couldn't make out the words she was screaming.

A small blue fireball formed in front of Tanya and in a matter of seconds the ball grew. Tanya just kept firing bullets at it until nothing was left in the clip. Zion heard a growl before the ball was released and engulfed his friend whole. The screams of the girl haunted the teen's ears. The girl in red just fell to the floor burning up with the flames having no intention of going out. Zion wanted to help but the mask kept a tight grip on the guy, it felt like both were going to die right there.

But as luck would have it something forced the grip on him to loosen dropping him to the ground. Landing on the soft grass below, the teen rolled down the hill and landed right next to the burnt remains of his friend. Her dress was now burning with the blue fire as the rest was covered by it. He tried to move his hand to her but nothing in him allowed for the motion. All he could was watch her leave him forever.

He closed his eyes…

xXx

Jill had just cut through the Hollows tail releasing the grip it had on the human it was draining. She got out of the way in time to avoid its stomping as it winces in pain. The two other Soul Reapers emerged from the city to help the girl take out what's left of the Hollow. The creature finally stopped crying out in pain and turned over to charge the party. Realizing the situation, the three moved in front of it and rammed the creature's chest. With all their strength they were able to push it back to stand on its hind legs. And with one more blow to the body, they made it fly to the river that ran near the house. The two men ran after the hollow while the girl ran over to the two victims.

She looked the boy over to find that the chain is now visible on his chest. And the girl right next to him continued to burn within the blue flames. Jill felt horrible that she couldn't do anything to save the girl. The flame had set Jill's sleeves on fire when she tried to at least touch her. She doesn't know how to handle all this, the new Hollow, the blue flames, not being able to hear her zanpaktuo. This mission went from super easy to extremely hard in one swoop. The girl tilted her head to the side to take a better look at the boy. Her face began to redden when she realized who it was. "You."

xXx

Brian had been sensing something all night. Like there was a bad omen following him all over the place. But this feeling wasn't just familiar to him; it's been with him all his life. The feeling of a Hollow, the beast was close. And now that the party was dying down he could go search for it before anyone got hurt. Something told him that this particular Hollow was going to be tough.

The nerdy looking teen stumbles in from upstairs to find Brian about to leave. "Hey. Have you seen Zion and Tanya?" he continues to look for them. Brian just walked out the front door leaving the boy hanging. He knew that they must've gone out to get a break from all the craziness. The two were never really into the whole party scene. It was kind of funny that the two seemed perfect for each other but they would never see that fact. Brian looked off into the distance and noticed a blue light flickering on the hill. It was odd looking. He leans towards it a little hoping to get a better look at it when the sounds of a howling beast echo to his ears.

He didn't waste any time and ran towards the hill. The sound was something that he would never forget for the rest of his life. When he gets close enough to the hill he can make out three figures laying on the floor. A blue flame and two human shaped people lying next to each in what seems to be connected by a chain. The closer he got the clearer the scene had become. He didn't want to believe it but it was the scene he didn't want to face. After getting really close, it hit the young man hard in the heart. He found it hard to breath or even move. There laid his friends on the ground inches away from death. Zion clung on to life as his soul was detached from his body. Tanya was slowly burning away by the fire that covered her body, what remained from her dress gave her away.

The sound of the Hollow could be heard from the riverbed. Infuriated by the way that thing left his friends; Brian took in a deep breath of air into his chest. He charged over the hill to find the Hollow fighting off three warriors in black holding swords. The Hollow began to charge up a red fireball in its mouth with every second it grew. At the range they were all positioned, all three of the warriors were to get killed by it. Before that could happen to them Brian blew the air he sucked in onto his palms to create a wind ball. He pulled his arm back to wind up the throw and released the ball. It doubled in size flying straight for its target.

When it collided with the Hollow a huge explosion filled its side causing the beam of red energy to fire at the sky. The three warriors tried to stand their ground from the burst of wind that blew in all directions. Brian had to make sure that thing didn't get up again so he inhaled more air. When inhaling the needed amount a small blue light flickered through the smoke of the explosion. Brian had no choice but to blow into his hands as quickly as possible. But it was too late; the blue light flew through the sky as a flame and covered the black teen completely. He screamed in agony as fire consumed him.

xXx

It pained the girl to see another human being getting burned alive by the mysterious blue flames. The power this Hollow had was something no one has ever seen through the years. But she did notice something interesting about the beast after it used the flame. Its mask becomes less illuminated with every use. She took advantage of it being distracted to use another Soukatsui.

xXx

Gage had been outside looking for his friends when a scream came from the hill near by. It wasn't like him to go confront something that didn't involve him. But his friends were missing and if that had anything to do with them then he had to try and do something. He took small steps to the hill; two blue lights could be seen flickering at the distance. The area was dark with no light around but the moonlight. With every step the boy shook more and more holding onto a stick for a protection. He had picked it up on his way towards his destination.

Something didn't feel right about the area he was walking blindly into. Most dark and gloomy places had a feel to it but this feeling was more eerie. It made him feel sicker then he already was at the moment. He finally got close enough to make out the bodies that were lying on the floor. His friends were there on the ground, Tanya and Zion at the foot of the hill; Brian had to be the other one on the edge of the cliff overlooking the river. A hand touched him on the shoulder causing him to scream and swing his stick around wildly.

"Whoa there tiger. Calm down," the teen stopped and opened his closed eyes to reveal his only remaining friend. "Oh Kage…its just you." He watched her face as her eyes widen from the shock. She threw the jacket that was on her hands over the girl only to have it burn up before landing. Her friends were burning up and one was probably dead on the floor. Gage looked on as her eyes began to water up, but before he could do anything the ground shook. They looked around while trying to keep on their feet. The air got thin around them to the point where they couldn't breathe. They drop to their knees and tried to brush off the heavy feeling that started to consume them.

xXx

Jill was at the end of her rope. The Hollow was weakening and now it was all down to who could last the longest. But it all changed when a different reiatsu entered the area. She could sense another Hollow nearby and something told her that the glowing Hollow noticed it too.

xXx

Zion had built up the strength to get on his feet. Something was on top of him from what his eyes allowed him to see. The ability to hear was starting to return back to his ears. A growl was all he could hear at the moment, and then came a voice of a male, soon the sound of a female screaming. He knew the sounds that were reaching his ears. His blurry vision made out his own body lying on the floor; the blue flame also drew his attention. Everything came back to him in a flash, the fighting, the party, his friends, the thing that attacked him and Tanya. He quickly snapped his neck to face the sounds that were behind him.

Gage was there swinging a stick around trying desperately to hit something that obviously wasn't there. Zion looked up to make out Kage trying to kick and swing away from a hand. He slowly connected the hand to a monster with purple skin and a white mask. It laughed at the two trying to fight off something they couldn't see or hit. Zion threw a punch to the oversized creatures legs, no damage was done but it got the attention of the beast. It looked down before lifting up his hand to slap Zion into the ground. It kept pounding the teen into the ground until he was a foot deep into the dirt. It then turned its attention back to the girl squirming in its hands.

The monster opened its mouth to swallow the girl whole and then the boy trying to fight the wind. But as soon as the girl was inches away from being inside its mouth the beast got tackled by something.

Zion pulls himself from the dirt to find not one but two of the beasts fighting each other. One of them had a glowing white mask, except that it had a few black markings around the mask. He thought that maybe the glowing masked beast was a guardian come to save them all. But that idea was crushed when he saw the glowing beast trying to bite Kage, it wasn't trying to help her but actually eat her from the others hand. Zion could only watch as the two tore each other apart. His friends were on the ground, another being used as a toy, and one more scared to move. It was taking its toll on the teenager. He was the one that they all turned to at moments like these and now they were dying. While he just stood there weak and defenseless with no way of helping his friends.

Living in his own misery he completely ignored the last friend he had run right passed him. Gage took his stick and threw it at whatever had Kage in a grip and flinging her around. Zion yelled for his friend to get out of the way but it fell on deaf ears. In a flash the boy was engulfed in the same blue flame as his other friends. With the creature's attention on the teen, the other monster flew off with his friend in its hand. The glowing masked creature roared in rage as it got away. A man in black robes jumped from the top of the hill and chased after the girl. Zion looked on in amazement as the man brought the creature down at a distance away.

xXx

Jill gripped her sword tightly and rushed the glowing Hollow. With the little strength she had left in her body she jumped into the sky. She let gravity take its toll and rammed the beast in the back. It didn't scream this time around, it was done with all this. He shook the girl off his back and quickly chased after her opening its mouth to devour the girl. Jill finally stopped rolling only to find the emptiness of the Hollows throat coming for her. She closed her eyes to prepare herself for the teeth and being killed only it never came. Her eyes opened up to find the teenager holding back the Hollows bite with his body. "I'm not going to let you die…heh," he was then let go by the Hollows teeth. It laughed before going back to swallow the kid whole and regain his strength. But the last Soul Reaper jumped in and took the place of the teen and got swallowed whole. Jill was alone now with no one left to help her, her blade far away, and the boy who helped her without even knowing her laid on the floor bleeding to death. She didn't like the feeling of being alone and now it kept her from moving. The fear gripped at her. The Hollow turned to the girl "That was delicious…but now I want more."

The glow on its mask grew a little brighter. It took one step towards the girl when something grabbed its leg. The brown haired teen got to his knees "Take me and leave her…alone," blood slipping from his lips. It looked down at the human soul and swallowed him as well. Jill just stared in horror as the teen was now gone from existence in one single motion. Nothing could stop the thing from turning on her now; she won't be able to go back home. "Big brother…help."

Its mask glowed immensely in the dark. It opened its mouth to finally take her life as well. A small beam of light shot out of the beast's mouth and then a sword rips through its throat. The blade turned to the side. The Hollow howled in pain as the blade cut all around the neck to finally behead it. Its head slowly slide of its neck to allow the wielder of the blade to crawl out of the beast's body. She saw the shihakusho and immediately smiled to know that her teammate had survived the attack. But something halted her from running up to him. A pure black mask has covered his face. She took notice that the Hollow the man killed; its mask was also now completely black. His mask began to crack and soon it collapsed to reveal someone she didn't expect to see.

The Hollow got back on its feet and it reattached its head back to its body. "You think you have won Soul Reaper? This is far from over. The mark has been placed on you and the keys have been set. This is only the beginning. None of you will make it out alive. But I will kill you before you see anything!" it lunged at the man at high speed. And right when the beast got an inch away from biting the man it split into two. Before the body could land on the floor it vanished into the night sky never to be seen again.

The man brushed of the remains of the mask on his face and looked over to the girl. "Its you…the boy from before." She couldn't move again. This time from the shock of seeing the boy that was just swallowed up trying to save her. Now standing right in front of her in Soul Reaper attire. His blade was longer then any she has ever seen before.

"Could you mind repeating that? I can't make out your whispering." The brunette smiled at her. Sending chills down her body at how calm he was about it all.

**Now that its up please be gentle lol nah just kidding. Read, Review, and Reap Souls.**

Zion: Cool! Look at this Bad Ass sword!

Jill: Impressive

Zion: Heck yes! wait...whats up with the robes?

Jill: Its fashionable

Zion: Yeah right...I look like a cosplayer

Jill: What?

Zion: Comicon here i come

Jill: Loser

Zion: You know your whispering doesn't help our communication

Jill: Next Chapter- Learning The Way

Zion: Wait...its my turn to announce the next episode

Jill: Too late


	4. Learning The Way

**So just like in my other fic. I want to apologize for this being so late. Running to the hospital and my job sort of got in the way of my writing. But now that things have settled down i can over look my work and post it up. So here it is...**

Learning The Way

Zion wrestles something within his sheets. Fighting something that's obviously in his dreams at the moment. He continues to roll around until he finally falls face first onto the hardwood floor. "Smonabith" is all he let out. The whole night before came rushing back into his mind.

"_Soooooooo…are you alright?" Zion made his way to the girl still in shock from the event. He gave her a smile causing her to blush. His eyes felt like they were penetrating into her soul but she couldn't look away. "Um…I know this might be a little difficult to get used to but I need help here." He lightly brushed the hair away from her face to get a better look into her eyes. They were pitch black, something he wasn't prepared for. Zion just smiled again "Cute eyes," he didn't flinch or feel awkward staring into the eyes. Jill fell into more of a shock; her eyes were always something people tend to freak out about. But he just smiled and looked passed it as if her eyes were as normal as every other persons. _

_The teenager turned from the Soul Reaper to check on his friends. Tanya, Brian, and Gage were fine at this point. The flames that consumed them were gone completely; Zion thought that maybe killing that thing saved them. Kage was the only friend left who was in danger so he got up to run in that direction. The Soul Reaper dropped the beast from the sky around the area he ran towards. Jill snapped out of her fear and followed right behind him after picking up her blade. After they make it to where the monster took his friend all they found was the girl lying on the floor. Nothing in sight, no Soul Reaper, no Hollow, nothing at all. The brown haired teen scanned the area for a few minutes just to be sure. But when he got back to his friend a puff of smoke blew in front of him and quickly putting him to sleep._

"Any money bet…that girl did that to me." He got up from the floor and got dressed seeing as it was passed his time to get ready for school. He left his mother and sister to their daily ritual and walked to the bus stop. The whole ride to school he kept thinking about the night before. Would he find his friends at school? Would anyone even know what happened to them? Where'd that girl go? Whatever was ahead of him he had to embrace it. But the worrying is what was eating at him.

xXx

He finally made his way into the school and rushed into his classroom to find the seats of his friends empty. The outcome he feared the most was coming to life, but before he could go into an emo state someone smacks him right on the back knocking him to the ground. "What's new pussycat?" Kage jumps over his body and crouches down closer to him. Tanya walks in with her and also crouches down but she decides to poke the guy instead. The two examined the poor guy until he snapped out of his injured daze. Zion shot up to his feet and smiled at the girls, happy that the two were still alive.

Masuta, Gage, and Brian walked into the room right as Zion was about to say something "Yo! Bro that was a kick ass party last night huh." Brian punched Zion in the shoulder. Gage just tapped him while Masuta jumped to the side of the two girls hoping to get lucky with one of them. Zion felt absolutely happy to know that things have gone back to normal for him, maybe it was all just a dream. The teacher takes his place in front of the class and orders everyone to take their seats. After they were all seated he clears his throat to speak "Ok class. I will be absent for about a month or so. I will leave you in the capable hands of your new substitute teacher Jill Rinehart." Zion felt like he heard the name before so he turned his head from the window to get a look at the new teacher. She wasn't that much older then the students in the class. The girl was shorter then most of the other women in the class, and her hair seemed familiar too. He continued to scan the girl until she looked directly into his eyes. "Holy Crap! It's you!" everyone looked at the teen with puzzled faces. The girl walked up to him and smiled. She looked him over and wrote something in her notebook. The small girl went back to show the teacher, he scanned the paper and finally spoke "You need to go with Ms. Rinehart to the principles office." Zion didn't question it. It was a way for him to get answers out of the girl.

xXx

They had walked out into the middle of the field opposite the school so no one could see them. He tried to look into her eyes but they were now normal looking, so it felt wrong to him. In a weird way the guy wanted her old eyes back. The girl decided to break the ice and put on a black glove with a skull marking on it "It's time."

"Again your whispering doesn't help me or you-" he was cut off by a giant smack to the face. Zion flew through the air and came to halt by the nearest tree. The first thing he noticed was that the collision didn't hurt much. Jumping to his feet the teen realized that he was dressed back into the clothes from the night before. "Whoa…this is really weird."

Jill took something that looked like a pill and her body split into two, one was dressed like Zion while the other stood the same. This caused Zion to feel uncomfortable with the whole situation; also he found his body lying face down in dirt. "Ok you need to start explaining things," pointing at his body while looking at hers. It wasn't like his at all. The girl's body bounced around like it was hyper off some kind of drug. Jill pointed to Zion's body and the girls other body immediately hopped over to his. It picked it up from the floor and tossed it into the nearest bush. "What is this? Assassins Creed?" that statement confused both girls.

He just smiled at them waiting for a reply. The smile was also cause he got to see the girl in her natural beauty. Jill on the other hand felt really uncomfortable at this point; she didn't know how to speak to anyone outside the Soul Society. "It's ok…just take your time. No rush. I know how you're feeling right now." Zion just stood in his spot playing with his overly sized blade. Jill was stuck in wonder at how he knew what she was thinking. "I can sort of tell what you are thinking by looking into your eyes. It's a trick my mom taught me so I could tell liars from those I should be friends with. To tell you the truth I have found this little trick to be useful from time to time." Zion made his way closer to the girl putting the katana back into its sheathe.

"That's convenient," was all Jill could let out at the time. Her throat was starting to hurt from letting out those simple words. Zion could tell something was hurting her at the moment seeing as it was written all over her face. He placed his hands on her arms to try and stray her mind from the pain. It was effective; she forgot about it and turned a deep shade of red. She looked into his eyes with hers. The blackness spoke to him as he stared on. "I see. So it hurts when you talk huh…I'm sorry. Well I just want to clear some things up. This is all just too much for me to handle until I can get some answers."

That's when the bubbly Jill sprang forward pumping her arms into the air. "That is why I am here sir!" she sprang off into the distance bringing back a blanket and paper. "You see since my master can't talk too much I am here to answer the questions you may have to being a full fledged Soul Reaper."

The three sat on the blanket. Zion sat across from the twins with an uncomfortable smile on his face. The oddness of the two sitting next to each other was still awkward to him in a way. "Ok Master Zion…let fire the questions," both Jill's sat up right. Zion tried to think of something but just stuck with the simple question "What the heck is a Soul Reaper?"

The Jill in black started scribbling onto the paper while the normal looking Jill began to speak "A Soul Reaper is a spiritual being whose job is to guide stranded souls from this world to the next. A magical place known only as the Soul Society, it's very big and homey. But there are also monsters known as 'Hollows' that the Soul Reaper must eliminate before any harm comes to the living or the dead." The Jill in black turned over a greatly drawn picture of a Soul Reaper guiding souls through a dark forest to a small light. The next picture showed the view of a large city from a cliff that over looked it. And finally the last picture was of Zion killing the black masked Hollow from the night before.

"Hollows? Soul Society?" the puzzled look on the guys face made both girls laugh at the same time. "I can answer those questions too master," once again the Jill in black began to draw and the normal one cleared her throat to speak again. "The Soul Society is seen as a gateway to the afterlife. A place where souls gain a second chance to make something of themselves then what they may have been before. There are different path you can take while living there." The girl in black turned over a drawing of a man taking different jobs, one being a Soul Reaper.

"I see. So the place you two come from is this place where you get to live again after dying…right…ok so where do these 'Hollows' come from? Hell?" Zion smiles watching the girls prepare to give him an answer. The normal Jill spoke up "A hollow is a soul that has gone corrupt. I am sure you have noticed the chain on your chest last night before you became a Soul Reaper." Zion felt his chest to check for the chain that he knew was there last night. "You see once the chain is removed from the body you have a certain amount of time until its completely gone and you change. But that's not the only way you change, there have been reports on different ways souls transform into Hollows. I won't bug you with the details Master, but know that being a Soul Reaper will keep you immune to changing."

The Jill in black turns over the last drawing to show many different ways a Hollow can be born. It took a while for him to understand all the different drawings. Jill took it back and handed all the drawings back to her other body. Before turning back to Zion she pointed at her body and spoke "Gigai."

"Oh yes…I understand." The normal looking Jill in haste put away the drawings in her purse. She returned to her position "I should have explained this first before going into the hollow thing. Souls can't be seen by the living so there are artificial bodies made for special cases when Soul Reapers need to interact with the living."

"So you're a Gigai?" Zion asked examining the girl very closely. He made his way over to her to get a better look.

"Yes. And a Mod Soul as well." She leaned in forward almost enough that the guy could kiss her. "A Mod Soul is an artificial soul created to fill a body so no one could suspect foul play. It isn't normal to leave your body lying on the floor Master." Her lips were inches away from his. Jill held back her anger at the two; it wasn't the time or the place for that. Zion could feel the bad vibe coming from the girl beside him. He jumped back to his spot and tried to look innocent. "MASTER! I HAAVE NNEEEEEDDDSSSS TOOOOOO!" the gigai cried at her disappointment. Jill just glared at Zion as he picked up on her thoughts and just smiled.

Jill raised her gigais hand to smack her with the gloved hand she had. The tiny little orb fell out of the body's mouth leaving it lifeless. She turned to face the man across from her to speak but a howl echoed through the city. Both of them knew what that sound meant.

xXx

After some time they make to an apartment building in the eastern part of town. It looked as old as it did abandoned. The howl was coming from inside the abandoned building causing some of the dust to fall from the walls. They entered the place; it looked spectacular from the inside. Well kept and clean. The outside did not give the inside justice. Both of the Soul Reapers stood in awe at the beautiful decorations and scenery. But the howl drew them from their admiration and snapped them right back into reality. They dash up the stairs to find one Hollow trying to capture a little girl. Zion unsheathed his long blade but found it hard to do with such small space to swing it. He steadied his stance to brace for impact with the blue skinned beast. It tackled him with full strength, pushing the teen backwards as it continued to run through the hallway. The Hollow tackled Zion right through a window and both of them landed in front of the building. "It was really stupid of you to bring me out here. Now…let's get this party started." Zion dashed towards the Hollow, it stood on two legs and its arms were short. Its hands were in shape of claws. Its mask was in the shape of a cow skull only with its horns popping out of the center curving towards to the back.

It whipped its claws towards Zion. He dodged it with ease and cut the creature in the arms. Not much damage was done but to Zion a cut would lead to more deadly cuts. So he just had to keep it up and avoid the claws in order to win the fight.

Jill had problems of her own when another child came from the same hallway bringing a Hollow that looked like a giant wasp. Its mask resembled that of a bug, so it fit with it quite well. The beast let out a growl before attacking the three with its stinger. Jill whipped out her blade quickly to block the sharp stinger in its place. "Run," the kids did what they were told and ran away from the scene. The girl still couldn't communicate with her blade. But luckily for her she didn't need to do it in order to get rid of the beast. She raised her hand up to fire a red ball of energy towards the Hollow. After the attack landed, the Hollow rushed with its entire body and grabbed the girl. It took her through the broken window and let go of her to fall straight to the ground. Jill closed her eyes waiting for her body to hit the hard surface but it never came. She felt only warmth and a soft touch hit her body. Her eyes opened to reveal Zion holding her in his arms. He caught her before she could hit the ground. Jill felt weird and quickly stood up from the ground and Zion's arms.

She bowed in gratitude. Zion got up from the ground and smiled at the girl letting her know it was no problem. They returned their attention back to the two Hollows that were now waiting side by side. Jill once again shot a red energy ball towards the flying Hollow. The creature dodged it this time and laughed at the girl. "Whoa! Can I do that too?" Zion grew excited at the fact that he might get to do that as well. Sadly she shook her head no killing his mood "Why?"

He looked into her eyes to try and make out her thoughts "What do you mean I can't pull it off?...what do you mean I won't understand?...what do you mean I should stop repeating you? Well maybe if taught me how to use kick ass fireballs I would stop making myself look stupid!" he pouted. Jill felt annoyed at how childish he was acting at the moment. They had two Hollows to get rid of and all he could do was make a puffed face. Zion shrugged off his feelings and pointed his blade towards the Hollows "Fine. I'll show you that I don't need spells to fight off this evil."

Zion ran forward luring the bigger Hollow to run for him as well. It lunged both its claws to make sure the teen would get hit. But to its amazement the man dodged the attack with only a scratch on his face. Zion made it through the arms and stabbed the blade through the beast's stomach. It screamed as Zion turned the blade to ram it further in. The flying Hollow took this as an opening to attack the teen from the side. It extended its stinger and flew with great speed towards its target only to be blocked. The Hollow looked into the darkness that was Jill's eyes. She cut through its stinger splitting it in half causing it to retreat. The beast that Zion was cutting through grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. He felt the air leave his lungs as he hit the ground hard. Jill lost her focus checking on Zion that the flying Hollow shot the stinger from its abdomen at her. Half of it cut her left cheek and the other half cut the right side of her chest.

The girl groaned in pain from the blow to her side. But the Hollow didn't let up and continued to shoot stingers at her, a few making it through her blade and cutting her more. Zion struggled back to his feet only to be crushed back down by the giant claws. Both of the Soul Reapers were looking like they were going to lose. But something inside of Zion clicked as the claw hit him one more time. A blast of energy flowed through his body knocking the Hollow back a bit and causing it to flinch. The sword was still lodged into its stomach. Zion rose from the ground as the new found energy flowing through him allowed him to stand. "Alright! Now I'm mad!" he rushed for the blade and pulled it out in seconds. He then jumped over the Hollow and pointed his blade to the sky, Jill and the other Hollow watched in shock. "_Did he have all that reiatsu built up inside of him?_" she couldn't believe how much was still flowing out of him. Zion dropped right on top of his attacker and plunged the blade deep into the head of the monster. Nothing came from the monster but a final breath as it disappeared.

He looked over to the other Hollow while slowly landing on the ground. It flinched from what might happen to it and started to run away. Zion threw his sword like a spear and caught it in the head pinning it to a tree. It too disappeared just like the other one. He slowly made his way to the female Soul Reaper, she wasn't in as much pain as before. He watched her get up from her slumped down stance, taking to account that she was injured. She noticed that he didn't have that happy look on his face but a more serious one. He passed right by her not even trying to check up on her. It hurt her. Something must be on his mind if he wasn't acting like the carefree guy he usually was. He took the blade off the tree before facing the girl. She looked at the emotionless face he had "What happens to the Hollows? If they are former Souls then what have we done to them? Eliminated them from existence? Is that what we do…erase people from existing?"

Jill flinched at the question. She took in a deep breath, sheathed her blade, and then spoke "No." Zion looked into her eyes and made out what she was trying to tell him.

"So you're saying that we purify the soul and send them to be reborn? Well whatever then. I'll accept that I guess. Now what do we do about them?" Zion smiled and pointed over to the two ghost children watching from the apartment building.

xXx

In a small white room an old man in a white shihakusho sits on a chair made of gold. He has long flowing gray hair that is inches from the white floor, his hair blends with his facial hair, which is short and bushy. Two figures walk into the room wearing a similar white shihakusho but with a number patched onto the back. One is a girl with a long navy blue cardigan with one sleeve ripped off. A locket and a choker with the numbers '5/10' hang from her neck. She ran her hand, covered by a blue fishnet-fingerless glove, through her curly bright blue hair with dark blue and purple stripes through it. It ends just below her shoulder blades. Has bangs that end just above her eyebrows. For the style, she just leaves it curled and has a big black bow above her hair. Her small frame made her to look weak and innocent. Her tanned skin reflected the innocence perfectly.

The other was a man with light skin and decent muscles that can be seen due to the fact that the sleeves from shihakusho were ripped off. He was obviously taller then the girl beside him. He had spiky white hair that looked as pure as his suit. But what stood out the most were his eyes, one red and the other yellow.

The old man scanned the two before speaking "Captain Zane Hirumaka. Report your mission status." His voice was deep and echoed through the room.

The white haired man stepped forward and kneeled down before him "Yes Head Captain. The Hollows seem to be increasing in numbers but that isn't something to worry about. Also the teams sent to the world of the living have all reported sightings of an unusual Hollow running around. This…this Captain is what we need to look into. Nothing else to report." Zane stood back up and took his place next to the girl.

She watched the Head Captain point to her; she walked forward and knelt down. "Captain Ryah Xander. I am here to report that the Menos located in the center of America have begun to increase in number. We still don't know why they have started to gather there but we have a lead and as we speak my men are recovering the information. Nothing else to report." She stood back up with a smile on her face and returned back to her spot.

The Head Captain stood up from his chair and headed for the pile of books that were hidden behind his chair. "As you both know I am leaving my position as Head Captain. And the sooner we figure out what all these random happenings mean the better."

He gestured for the two Captains to leave him. They bowed and began to walk away "Great" was all Ryah let out while walking behind Zane. When both were gone from the room the Head Captain just continued reading.

**Alrighty! Yes i know what you are thinking, Zion can read minds?. No, Jill has an injury that effects her ****throat if she speaks too much. So with that I gave Zion the ability to know what others are thinking by just looking into their eyes. Not really a super power as most humans can do it if they learn how to. ****So don't think he's a psychic haha. **

**Well look at that the story is starting to pick up...what could the menos be doing? hmmmmmm**

Zion: Ummmmm...tea party?

Kage: Don't be an idiot *Smacks Zion in the head*

Tanya: Yay...we are back

Masuta: Fuck yes! And now we can kick ass with Zion too

Brian: Man! They don't know that we can fight yet *Punches Masuta*

Gage: Take it easy you two

Jill: Wierdos

Everyone: Who Are You Calling Weird?

Jill: ^-^'...Next cha-

Everyone: Not again!

Zion: Next

Kage: Chapter

Tanya: The

Masuta: Hidden

Brian: Talent

Gage: Of

Jill: Masuta...lame


	5. The Hidden Talent Of Masuta

**HEY EVERYONE! You know what sucks. Typing out this chapter only to have my laptop die out on me. Funny thing is that the battery life said it was at 100%. Then I had to wait about 2 weeks to get a new charger. Oh did I miss that…yeah…my charger was broken so I couldn't even charge it. But at least I got this down and written…again…oh yes…it wasn't even saved. :/ but enough of my complaining. Here's the chapter…**

The Hidden Talent of Masuta

The teen known as Kemon Masuta awakens in his bedroom. He glances over to the side to check the time on his clock radio. To his surprise it was only six o' clock in the morning, that was early for him. But the haunting dreams kept him awake for most of the night. Ever since that night of the party he's been having nightmares of a mask trying to eat him. And for some weird reason he swears that he has seen both the new teacher and Zion running around the city in weird clothes. It's been about a week since the party, maybe it was all in his head. But something within told him that it wasn't the case.

He forced himself out of bed and headed for the bathroom to get ready for another day of school. After an hour of messing around with his hair and the clothes he would wear after school. The teen dressed in the usual school attire. He ran down the steps of his home to greet his mom. She was in the kitchen cooking up his breakfast like every morning of his life. His mother just finished placing his eggs onto the plate with bacon and toast. She looked around the age of her late twenties, early thirties. The woman was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and shorts, a black apron hung from her neck. Her skin was a light brown attracting attention to her slim figure. Her hair fell down to the lower part of her back; it was jet black with white bangs on her left side.

Masuta ran to the plate and gobbled up the food as quickly as humanly possible. A look of happiness covers the woman's face. To see her son enjoy the food she cooks always brought a smile to her face. The teen finishes up and grabs his bags from the floor near the front door. He runs back to kiss his mothers cheek before running out the door. It brought him joy to actually go to school.

It was never something a teen would think about school. But when you are friends with one of the well-known men in school you have to be excited. The small group may not be the most popular group but it is the most talked about. First there was Brian, the rebel that could control the wind. Not really believable but it did give him some street cred. Second was none other then Kage, the queen of the school. The girl was a part of the popular crowd but when it came down to it she would always be loyal to Zion. Possibly the only reason she hung out with him was the fact that Zion was a link to them. Third in the group is Tanya; she's known as the silent beauty. All that anyone knows about her is that she can shoot a gun very well. Although he never thought of her as the type to even hold a gun. Rumors sort of fly about the school so he didn't know if it was true or not. Fourth was Gage, as the schools top teachers son. It's not that easy for Gage in the school when the students take out their frustration on him a lot. If it wasn't for Zion the guy would be dead somewhere, although the kid could handle a fight, he just chooses not to. And last but not least is the glue that holds them all together, Zion. Known around the school as the smiling assassin. For taking out the bullies in the school with a smile his face, he got that name bestowed to him.

Masuta thought of himself as the laid back guy in the group. Helping his friends with anything while bringing in some humor. But he has a feeling that the group thinks of him in another way.

xXx

He made it to school early thanks to him having his own car. That's right, he didn't have to walk or wait for the bus. The teen jumped out of his car and began walking towards the front of the school. When he turned the corner he found Zion dragging a bunch of weights and the substitute teacher giggling at him. She patted him on the back before leaving him to crawl inside on his own.

That scene is what worried the teen the most about what's been going on during the week. Were they involved? Did they belong to a secret club? Were they doing some kind of super training together? It didn't really matter what he thought at this point in time. What he needed to do was to get any type of information he could about what may be going on. He ran across the back of the school to get inside without being seen by either of them. It was time to be a detective.

He sneaks around to find the substitute typing away in the regular teachers computer. What surprised him the most was how beautiful she looked and how young she was. Well, looked. For all he knew the girl was probably in her late twenties just looked like a student. But he wasn't there to stare at cute girls, oh no, he had a job to do. He kept an eye on her until everyone started coming inside the building. After all that time she didn't even budge from her position until the other students came into the class. At that point Masuta had collapsed onto his knees from standing in the same position for about an hour.

It didn't matter at that point he guessed. Zion walked into the classroom with Tanya and Gage close behind. Masuta yelled for their attention and quickly ran towards them. At this moment he just wanted to be with his friends and not worry about anything else.

xXx

About an hour into class the teacher took out a phone from her bag and left the room. Masuta had picked up a weird transformation the teacher goes through after looking through her phone. Every time she would come back there would be huge smile on her face and she would seem cheery. It was odd seeing her switch moods at random times during the day.

Zion immediately ran out of the room taking the bathroom pass with him before kicking the door open. The substitute came back in with that usual grin and hopped to her seat. "Helping the helpless fly, making the evil ones cry," she kept chirping while spinning around in her chair. Soon after, Zion walked back in and started to cry in his chair as he sat down. That was another weird thing. Every time his friend always came from the bathroom he would be really depressed. Tanya turned around from her chair and tried to cheer him up. Gage, Brian, and Masuta knew there had to be something going on with him. He wasn't the type to cry about things especially when coming out of the bathroom.

Masuta was about to say something when he noticed two figures jumping off the roof from the window. The same two figures he has been seeing all week running around together. He got up and took the pass off the table; the teacher was still spinning in her chair.

He ran out of the school and caught a glimpse of the two heading for the center of the city. This time he wont just be watching a teacher but actually following the mysterious figures. Whatever was going on will soon be revealed to him and he could probably rest at night. But did that really have anything to do with his dreams or was he just clumping ideas together. He didn't know anymore. All he knew at the moment was that he needed to catch up to the figures.

He ran as fast as he could but he lost track of them as they jumped over the buildings. It wasn't going to end like that; he needed to find them even it took all day. The images of his dreams played in his head as he ran through the streets in search for the two. A mask, the man dressed in white, a yellow light, and the quick images of his mother. What did any of these things mean? Usually dreams have a way of meaning something. But these dreams felt more realistic then most of the dreams he had. Like maybe somehow he actually lived through something like that. But when did any of that ever happen to him besides the images of his mother?

Getting lost into his thoughts he ended up on the other end of the city. That's when he took out his cell phone to check the time. He had been chasing after the two for about an hour now. The teen sighed and slumped forward in defeat, as usual the guy had failed miserably. But he wouldn't give up yet, after getting back he'll confront Zion and the sub about it. There was no reason for his friend to lie to him.

He took one small step forward when a huge shake came from the ground. Masuta felt a presence hovering over him causing him to fall to his knees. It was too heavy that he couldn't even breathe or let alone move. "Shit! What the hell is going on?"

The teen forced his body turn around. What he saw was something that could only come out of a nightmare, his nightmare. A giant monster with huge arms and fists stands over him like a house. He wore a mask that looked close to a rhino but with three horns poking out of the same spot. A giant hole was seen on his chest, it looked down at the teen to find him staring. "I thought I smelt a Soul Reaper but it was just a pathetic human." The monster grabbed a hold of the teen and brought him up to his face. It began squeezing the teen tightly. Masuta screamed as loud as he could, trying to fight the grip from crushing him. He thought that maybe he should of stayed in school.

"I can't…just…die…here," slowly Masuta began to feel his eyelids get heavy. It wasn't too long before he passed out and would end up dead. A few more seconds of trying to fight back when he finally collapsed. The monster loosened the grip and let him go to slam hard on the floor. It laughed before lifting his foot and slamming it on top of the unconscious body. But something wasn't right; it felt like it stomped on the ground instead of a body. It lifted its foot to find the teen covered in a yellow light consuming him completely. It erupted a bit sending the monster back a few feet. The teen grunted as he tried to pick himself up from the ground. Whatever that yellow light was it saved him from death probably for the second time already. A newfound strength flowed through his arms and legs, something told him he could fight. Going with his gut, Masuta pulled out the gloves he kept in his pocket and put them on. The fire that burned within him forced him to look over at his target. It growled at him knowing full well that the teen planned to fight him.

Masuta raised his hand towards his enemy and quickly made a fist. The action lit up his entire body with the yellow light. It quickly flowed from his body down to his feet and fists. The training the teen got from his mother quickly came to his mind "_It isn't about power or speed. What makes a brilliant fighter is mastering the two_."

The monster rushed him in rage and jumped into the air bringing down its fists with full force. Masuta readied for the attack holding his arms right above his head. The force of the impact created a crater in the floor but the teen was still standing. He knew that he needed to make the next move so with his hands he gripped the monsters hand and flipped onto its arms. He ran up the arms and kicked its head with all his might causing it to step back. But it wasn't over just it. He took the advantage and kept stomping into the things head until it hit the ground. With one big jump he landed one more blow making a dent into the crater.

"_Flashy combos and moves won't do much if you don't apply the necessary amount of force. Always try to disable your opponent with every move not just pummel him wasting your own energy. You want the fight to end quickly and you're left standing…not the other way around_."

The teen knew that the monster wasn't dead with just with a few kicks. As if on cue, the monster slams its fists into the ground and pulled itself up. It howled in anger. It shook the ground under their feet, the air thickened. Something within Masuta told him not to flinch against its cry. So he let the fire within him take over and took a stance holding his fist in one hand. The monster once again charged the teen with anger leading its actions. Its fist flew through the air quickly knocking Masuta back towards a nearby house.

An image slowly made its way into his mind as he broke through the wall.

_A wrecked car was all he could make out as he opened his eyes. His mother was going to kill him for wrecking it again. He slowly got up from the ground and looked around the area for any sign of someone he may have hurt. Nothing. That was when he noticed a chain sticking out of his chest. "Oh man this can't be good."_

_The chain ended at what looked like his body far off into the distance. All he could remember was flying down the street racing home. Maybe he crashed into something while speeding. Figures. "Ok…I have to figure this out." He stepped over to his look a like body on the floor only to be stopped by a large snake like beast. Its head was covered in a pure white mask with two large fangs sticking out of it. Its yellow eyes froze the young man in place with fear. He felt the things body wrap around his but there wasn't a single thing he could do to fight the fear. It continued the move around his body when it stopped and then started to strangle him. After a few minutes the teen felt his body give out, his eyes never left the beasts._

_Just when he felt there was no hope he spots a small beam of light flickering in the distance. The beast then loosened its grip and dropped him. Masuta gasped for air and noticed that the creature disappeared. He got up from the floor. To his surprise a man in a white outfit stood where the beast was. A hood covered his head so he couldn't make out the persons face. The outfit had black markings around it, somehow it felt oddly familiar to him. Just when he was about to thank him the man spoke "You are a rare jewel Kemon. And now is the perfect time to turn you into the man you're meant to become. The perfect weapon."_

_In a flash the man was inches away from him. The man grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up from the ground easily. "A weapon that can take out the Soul Reapers." He took out a small orb of yellow light with his free hand and slammed it against his chest. Cracking open the chain that still hung on Masutas chest. "A weapon that will bring down any Hollow." A huge amount of pain surrounded the young mans body. "Something that will transcend all other beings." He yelled in pain as the ball quickly covered his body with its light. A white substance slowly made it way out of his chest. The light seemed to be fighting it off as well as trying to take Masuta under its light. The friction between the two substances caused a large explosion within his body and out. "That's it…let the power flow…let it consume all."_

The memory stopped there.

"Ok…that bastard has some explaining to do!" Masuta dragged himself out of the house he slammed into and once again took his previous stance. This time he let the power from one hand flow into one hand. "When I find that guy…he…will…pay! But right now I have an ugly ass rhino to kill!"

With that the monster rushed him once again but this time with his horns. Masuta smirked at the attack and pulled back the powered up fist. Right when the horns were close he let go of the fist and punched the charge to a stop. He broke the horns and cracked the things head. Before the monster could react another blow came from underneath. And before it could go flying a fist dropped him back down. Masuta just kept pummeling the monster with blow after blow not letting up. With the powered up fist he finishes it up with an uppercut.

But the monster didn't fly off as intended. It absorbed the last blow and quickly punched the teen sending him back a bit. In a quick motion it kept sending him flying back with quick punches. Masuta couldn't even block, as it was too quick for him to even react. And with the final punch it knocked him to the ground and it slammed both hands down on the teens back. The sweet sound of his mothers voice played in Masutas head "_Remember that no matter what…you have the strength to finish off any foe. My tiny little lion cub…I believe in you. Stand up tall, never give in, you aren't alone. So make me proud and roar so that the earth shakes in fear."_

The young man slowly gets up from the ground taking the punches from the monster in front of him. It tried its hardest to keep him from getting on his feet but failed. He straightened himself and held out his hand, the monster felt a small vacuum keeping him from moving. Masuta slowly pulled his hand back, all the energy he had flowed into his fist. "Feel…the…power…of…my roar…"

He slams his fist into the body of the monster and the blow erupts into a giant explosion. "LIONS ROAR," With that scream a sound of a lion could be heard as the light shines brightly.

The dust from the huge blow out slowly disappears revealing only Masuta on one knee. He tried to catch his breath. After a few seconds he stands up on both feet and throws his hands in the air "OWNAGE." Whatever just happened had completely blown his mind but he finished off a real life monster. The memory of that night is still a blur for him. Like why did he leave the party? Who was that guy? Why didn't he die that night? None of that mattered right now to him though; he just couldn't hold back his excitement. He heard something from behind him so he turned around. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Well…well…well. It looks like someone is cutting class Jill."

"Detention."

Masuta's jaw dropped at the sight of the two he chased after standing in front of him. His friend having that stupid smile on his face.

**Well thats that haha...until next time. Read, Review, and Reap souls.**

****Zion:Hahaha Looks like i didn't even show up this time

Masuta: Thats cause it was about me this time around

Jill: Lame

Tanya: Hehe thats mean

Jill: So

Kage: Thats right! kick that perv down a notch!

Brian: YOOOOO they are messing you up bro

Zion: HAHAHA oh man...gotta love the girls in our group

Masuta: Yeah...

Gage: The next chapter- I may be weak, but my weapon is strong

Everyone: HEY!


	6. My Body May Be Weak, But

**Sorry for the long wait :( Stuff happens. But now I'm on vacation so I'll be updating for awhile until work calls me in haha. I made this chapter longer as a way to make it up to the readers. So enjoy...**

**My Body may be weak, but my weapon is strong**

There was something going on with the people he called friends. Gage McCarthy ran his fingers through his short dark brown hair. For the past week since the party, all his friends seemed to be off somehow. Zion seemed to be depressed most of the time; Masuta ran off to the bathroom a lot, Kage wasn't even around like she used to be, Brian was less lively, and Tanya became very distant even with Zion. It felt like he was the only one even noticing this. The time was noon, so the sun was right above him as he went to eat his lunch. He figured he would try and talk to them before the lunch break was over. First came the easiest of the group, Masuta.

The nerdy teen walked over to his laid back friend who was lying down under a tree. Gage stood over him and lightly tapped him with his foot. Masuta snapped to a sitting position and quickly looked around for what touched him. After a few minutes he realized someone was standing near him. "Oh Gage…what's up bro?"

"Heh. I just came to check up on you. It seems to me like everyone is a bit off for a while now. So how are you?" Gage just scratched the back of his head as he tried to shrug off the fact that for a few minutes his friend couldn't see him.

"Oh…yeah. Well I'm just bummed out about the whole detention for a week thing. I mean COME ON! All I did was step out for a few seconds and that damn sub just punishes me for no good reason," Masuta sighs before standing up.

The teen just watched his friend dust himself off and began to walk away. He wasn't about to chase him either. There were more friends he needed to check up on before the break was over. Gage looked around the school and found the man he wanted to talk to. His second best friend was hanging out in the gym running laps around the entire room. He continued to run, picking up a small amount of wind that blew through the gym. It was still a shock for Gage to know that he could control the wind like that. Others continued to believe that it was just a trick or that it was a coincidence but he knew better. After hanging around Brian and Zion for years, Gage has picked up on what the two can do. And that wind manipulation isn't just a trick.

Brian finally stopped his running and grabbed a towel to wipe off the sweat from his body. That was Gage's moment to talk to him. He quickly made his way in front of the dark skinned teen and blocked his way. Brian flinched at the sight of his friend just popping up in front of him.

"Hey bud. I just came to check up on you." Gage smiled as he patted the guy on his shoulder.

"Uh yeah…thanks. I'm doing well brah…all I have been doing is working out." Brian looked away as he spoke. This told the other teen that he was hiding something about what he has been doing.

"You know you could tell me anything…right?" He wanted Brian to at least try to be honest with him.

Brian just walked past him heading for the showers "Don't worry about me man…I think you should watch the others though."

All Gage could do was watch him enter the next room. Something was definitely wrong with him; he wouldn't just brush him off like that. But how could he help if he didn't know what was wrong? The bell had rung; this left him with no other choice but to head for class. Maybe he could catch Tanya or Zion before they entered the room.

xXx

Outside the school stood a hooded Soul Reaper slowly making its way inside of the school. The Soul Reaper sensed a powerful reishi and looked around to find where it was coming from. Soon the screams of many Hollows could be heard from the above the Soul Reaper. They were swarming together above the city and looked to attack it.

xXx

Gage noticed that Zion and Masuta were nowhere to be seen when the class had begun. Tanya had also been missing. The substitute was acting weird and hyperactive as usual, this time though she was just staring out the window. Brian was the only friend that was in the classroom. It sucked being left out of what was going on with them. He got up from his seat and decided to go to the bathroom, maybe getting some water in him might help.

While making his way to the restroom he managed to bump into someone he hoped not to bump into. The person looked to be too old for high school but sadly enough he was a student. He wore a leather jacket instead of the school uniform jacket. His hair was messy and unkempt, and most of his clothes were dirty and wrinkly. The man smiled at the sight of the teen in front of him. Gage flinched, all he had to do was side step him and he was free. But he didn't get the chance as the man grabbed him and tossed him to the floor. "Where do you think you're going tiny? I have something for you."

The man just starting kicking and punching poor Gage as he tried to block the blows with his arms. All he could do was hope he got bored quickly and just went away so he could go on with his day. Oddly something popped into mind as the fists and feet flew at him.

(Insert Music Here)

"_Why are you guys picking on me?" a young Gage stood in front of three other boys._

"_Awww look boys…the little girl is standing up to us." The three form a circle around him and start pushing and spinning him. Gage felt sick as they tossed him to each other like a ball. Eventually the kid threw up on the floor, the others laughed and pushed him into the vomit._

_Gage just laid there with tears on his eyes, listening to the bullies laugh at his pain. This was his life ever since he decided to go to school instead of being home schooled by his parents. Everywhere he went there was a bully or two waiting for him. His parents didn't care to help as he chose to be in school, so he needed to deal with the problems school brings. But he wished someone would help him. Everyone would just watch or walk on by not even saying a word. And now he is lying on the floor wishing someone would come in and save him from the three that were obviously going to beat him up some more. Something must've caught their attention since he heard them stop laughing and heard grunting and groaning. The young man couldn't believe it, the sweet sounds of them crying could be heard from almost anywhere or at least that's what he thought. They ran off as a voice could be heard yelling…_

"_Yeah that's right! Run away losers!"_

_Gage struggled up to his feet and turned around slowly to catch a look at the boy who saved him. He was wearing a black shirt with the yin and yang symbol on it. He had short brown hair and from the looks of it, it wasn't well kept. Gage built up the courage to speak "Ttttthhh…ttthhhhaaaaannnkk…yyyyy…yyyoouuu."_

_The brown haired boy looked over to the Gage and was about to speak when a blonde girl with a pink dress jumped from around the corner and slapped him on the back. It was so strong that the boy fell to the ground and seemed like he passed out. _

"_You DUMBASS! Sensei didn't teach us how to fight so we could beat up random kids! Are you even listening to me? Zion?" The girl leaned in and started poking him with her finger._

_Gage just watched the two for a few minutes before the unconscious kid decided to pop up from the floor. He dusted himself off before turning to the girl and giving her a light kiss on the lips. The blonde haired girl just looked lost…in some sort of trance, her skin began to turn red. Gage noticed the girls' hands formed fists; she wasn't turning red for what he was thinking. The brown hair boy waved at him before the girl slapped him hard across the face. This time though he wasn't knocked out._

"_Damn it! Don't do that! You know how much I hate it when you do crazy stuff like that." The girl turned to face the nerdy young man. "Now you…it seems like you dragged my idiot of a friend into a fight. Why?"_

_Gage rose his arms up in defense "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…those guys were picking on me and then he just came out of no where. Please don't hit me."_

"_HAHAHAHA don't worry buddy…this lovely lady wouldn't hurt a fly. Only me and possibly anybody she finds worthless. Wait…then that means…hmmm." The boy crossed his arms and drifted into his thoughts. Gage smiled watching him trying to think about what he just said._

"_He'll be stuck like that for awhile…well…what is your name kid?" The blonde girl smiled at him. Oddly enough, it felt like these two were the closest of friends but maybe his first friends as well._

"_I'm Gage."_

"_Nice to meet you. I'm Kage…and this is Zion. And from here on out we are friends." She grabbed both of them with her hands and pulled them into the next street._

(End Track)

Gage had enough of the assault and decided to fight back. But right when he was going to kick, someone grabbed the bully and pulled him back. They then slammed him with a suplex, completely knocking him out. But the person who did it wasn't someone he wanted to see at the moment. It was a woman with long black hair and a business outfit on. Her lab coat covered her body and even dragged on the floor as she stood over the teen.

"It never surprises me how you keep getting into these situations. Are you alright my sweet little boy?" She bent down and looked him over.

His mother was the Chemistry, Math, and Cooking Teacher. She was very popular with the girls as a role model and a pain to the men as she was strict with them. It is one of the reasons why the others beat him up. He looked at his mothers brown skin, he could make out the scars that were visible and forced a smile. "I'm fine mother. I take after you after all…I can withstand a beating."

"It doesn't mean you have to." She scolded him.

His smile faded away and he looked away. It always made him sad when she saw him with cuts and bruises. Every night when she caught him like that, he heard her cry in her room. "I'm sorry mother."

She sighed "Listen I need you to go to the front of the school and wait for me there ok?"

Gage didn't protest and just did what he was told. He left her there with the knocked out bully. She opened her coat pocket and pulled out a cell phone and called someone.

xXx

After a few minutes the teen made it to the front of the school and just sat down on the usual bench. He just fiddled with his fingers when a loud roar snapped him out of his trance. A giant flying monster landed right in front of him, a white mask in the shape of a beak stood out to him the most. It was as if he saw something like that before. The thing stomped towards the school when it noticed the lone teen sitting on the bench. It growled before expanding its wings so it could hover a bit. It lunged at Gage with high speed; he managed to dodge its feet that crushed the bench. It raised itself back up to the sky for another attack. The teen ran for the street but was grabbed by the creature. It howled and quickly flung the teenager into the air so it could devour him. Gage couldn't move at all from the fear of being eaten by that thing. In seconds, he felt himself fall right into the creature. Except he felt pressure on his arms and feet, without realizing it, his arms and legs reacted and stopped the beak from closing.

"You got to be kidding me. Now what?" The creature was flapping around wildly. Trying to close its mouth and crush the human in its mouth.

"You can talk? Please don't eat me mister monster." Gage used all his strength to avoid being crushed.

"I'm going to enjoy consuming you boy…first you and then that girl." It laughed before opening its mouth wide causing Gage to hold onto the top half. The monster quickly closed it, but Gage decided to jump off to the side. He would be killed by the drop but its better then being something's snack.

He braced his body for the impact when something caught him. Once again, the monster caught him with its talon like feet. Gage was relieved and pissed at the same time that he was saved. He searched in his pockets for something to pry himself loose from its grip. What he found was a pen, so with that he stabbed at the feet with all his strength. But no matter where he stabbed it wouldn't even make a scratch. He was beginning to lose hope of ever getting away from this death grip he was in. Something popped into his head as he tried to break free "_Why isn't he trying to eat me? Is he taking me somewhere?_"

His question was answered as he looked around to find an entire army of those things above the city. They were just hovering around the city not really trying to attack the people below. It was almost as if they were waiting for something to happen, a signal maybe.

"I better break free soon and try to get help. Why hasn't anyone even tried to fight these things? Its like no one cares. Can they not see these things?" Gage turned back around and looked down to his hands. The pen was about to break; it had cracks all over it. What was he to do now?

Just when he asked himself that question a yellow flash of light caught his attention. From what he could make out, there were three people fighting off a giant crab monster. They all looked familiar but he couldn't make them out. If they could fight against these things so could he. And with that he raised his pen into the sky and brought down with full force. Except this time there was a blue light force that surrounded it and allowed it to stab right through the creatures foot. The creature howled in pain as he let go of the teen. Gage was free but now he was falling fast to the ground below.

Before he could hit the ground, another one of those creatures jumped right underneath him and softened the blow. As Gage rolled off to the side, the creature searched for what hit its back. It was on all fours and its masked looked almost human. It managed to find the culprit. A human and he was gathering up small rocks and pebbles. The monster charged after him when the human threw the rubble at him. For some weird reason it hurt him as it were bullets filled with reiatsu.

This was Gage's chance to attack with something as it flinched in pain. He spotted a toy sword lying on the ground so he dashed for it. It began to glow a bit; whatever was going on it gave him a way to fight against the things. The monster turned around to find the human holding onto a small plastic toy. It charged him at full speed. Gage ran towards it and slid underneath the monster as he raised his weapon to cut its body. With success, Gage cut up the monster along the chest but he didn't stop there. He ran far from the creature and threw his blade as hard as he could to the monsters back. It was the finishing blow, as the creature began to disappear.

"Well that was easy." Gage began to walk away when another creature that looked almost identical to the other stomped into the scene.

"It looks like you killed one of my clones…good job punk." The monster stopped right in front of him. The teen didn't bother to try and run, that thing he killed was just a puppet. So what would he do against the real deal?

"What the heck are you?" He might as well get some answers.

"A ghost…a demon…a monster…I am whatever you want me to be. Now sit still…it won't hurt much if you don't move," the creature slowly moved its head over the teen.

Gage quickly jumped out of the way and reached for the toy sword. But he was quickly knocked to the opposite direction. Again he was knocked off to the side as soon as his feet touched the floor. Second after second he was tossed around like a ball between kids. It brought the feelings of being bullied back into his mind. Finally he was pinned to the ground by the beasts massive foot, this caused blood to spill from his mouth. It continued to crush him into the dirt. He felt around for anything that might be useful in the situation but there was only a twig. If he could make a toy sword into a weapon then maybe a twig could be of use. He stared at it with the little view he could make out but nothing happened. It wasn't working, he was going to get squashed and be found with a stupid twig in his hand. Just as he felt his life leaving his body a small light lit up. On that sight he dug the twig into the monsters foot.

He crawled away slowly as the creature growled in pain. It removed the small piece of wood and charged for the teen once more. Gage couldn't move away fast enough so he was lunged forward into a near by tree. Luckily for him though, a small wooden shield had fallen into his lap. He quickly picked it up to try and shield himself from the on coming attack. The shield glowed a bit as the monster tossed the guy around like before. Luck again shun over him as he was tossed right next to the toy sword. He picked it up and stood on his feet. This was probably his last stand against the creature.

"You think you can beat me with just a toy sword and shield…you're stupider then you look…punk." The monster laughed at the teen's last attempt at a fight.

"My weapons…are…stronger then you think." Gage forced his arms to raise the shield and ready the sword.

The monster charged. And in a blink, the small items were replaced by an aura in the shape of them. Gage blocked the stampeding force with the over sized shield and forced it back in a daze. He then raised the enlarged blade and brought it down to cut the creature completely in half. With that last swing he dropped to the floor as the creature began to disappear.

"I…did it." He whispered to himself.

No energy was left in his body. The thing was beaten, it wasn't over though, he needed to get up and fight off the rest. But as soon as the last bit of the thing he killed disappeared, a familiar figure dropped down from the sky.

"Well…well…well…it looks like you were able to kill one of my friends. But now you're all weak and defenseless. Hahahahaha time to snack." It was the same monster from before. The one that dragged him into the spot he is now.

"You," Gage tried to move his body but it wouldn't let him.

As soon as it opened its mouth to eat him, a barrage of blue energy blew him away into nothingness. Gage turned his head to find none other then Tanya holding a gun up. She dropped her arm "I told you that I would kill you."

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it a bit more dramatic for you all...so let me know if you liked it. As always Read, Review, and Reap souls.**

Zion: Took you long enough

Me: Sorry :\

Zion: What? Not you!

Me: If not me then who?

Jill: Me

Gage: Yeah she was getting Pizza

Kage: Dibs on the last slice

Brian: Fuck that!

Tanya: Its mine

Masuta: Now now ladies, its already mine so back off

Ryah: That's what you think

Everyone: What the F&%K?

Ryah: On The Next Chapter- Let my Bullet Fly Straight and True


	7. Let My Bullet Fly Straight And True

_**Alrighty folks! I'm sorry for my absence. There have been a lot of things that kept me from returning to the laptop but a certain cat has brought me back to what I do best. I'm not going to bother you with details about all my mishaps and downfalls…XD so all of you know…the planned 300 chapters have tripled to like 900. The only way I can continue to bring out chapters is to shorten my planned chapters. So they may be short but I'll update regularly or weekly…so bare with me all who still read this. Thank you all :D**_

Let My Bullet Fly Straight And True

Everything is dark.

"_Mommy…"_

The sound of a little girls voice echoes through the darkness.

"_Mommy…where are you?"_

*BANG*

The sound echoes through the space and continues to get louder.

"R...I…S…S…P…F…G…M…Tanya…"

Nothing could be heard through the sound of a gunshot. Everything became white and devoured the darkness that was present. A lone figure stood out. It wore black, swords scattered all around the ground. One blade blended with the surrounding scene, as it was white, another was pitch black as the darkness. The others began to show random elements, ice, fire, earth, and lightning, everything imaginable. The figure raised its arms and the blades began to levitate over it. They all pierced through the figure but it began to absorb the blades. Off in the distance, the light had gotten brighter and bigger. The figure unleashed the blades towards the light but it was no use as it too was consumed. And with that the light became unbearably bright.

The girl known as Tanya had awoken from her deep sleep. She was sweating and trying to catch her breath. That dream had been plaguing her mind for about a week now. It was always the same dream with the same things going on, except for the beginning. It always seemed like the start of her dream would be random and lead towards the light and its destruction. This time it seemed like it was about her and her past. At the moment she didn't want to recall her past, too many scars for her to reopen if she thought of it.

She got up from her bed and headed straight for her bathroom. She needed to wash away her troubles and that was the only way for her to do so. Throughout the week she has seen things. Monsters, they would pop up as quickly as they disappeared. And out of all things were the figures in black running around with swords. They chase down those hideous things with masks, she guessed that they were trying to dispose of them. But what made things worse was the fact that she was the only one that noticed them. She wanted to tell her friends but they would think she was crazy for seeing such things. Although it might not end that way since they have all been acting extremely weird recently. Zion especially…

"What's going on with you?" The girl lets the water shower over her. She looks down towards her hands.

xXx

The Head Captain sits in his chair and quietly reads a book. He looks away to find two of the Captains that are highly looked up to waiting for him to acknowledge them. One was wearing the number of the eleventh squad on her shihakusho. She has red hair tied in a ponytail. She is sort of in between when it comes to figure, being neither petite nor curvy. The Head Captain placed the book on his lap and motioned his hand for her to approach him.

"Katie Ann Shirayuki…tell me why you are here," the old man stood up. The red head flinched at the motion. She walked in and took a knee if front of him.

"Sir, I came to report the situation that's been going on around the world of the living. It seems that an odd number of Hollow have been gather above certain areas across the states. If we don't act soon they may end up causing some serious damage." She prayed that he didn't yell at her. Even though she was known around the Soul Society as one of the toughest Soul Reapers, she still feared the man.

"I see…it is a good thing you came to report this. Take Squad eight's Captain Lyanius Agkelos with you as well. I want this situation under control…do not fail me!" He yelled and walked over to the pile of books. It made the girl flinch, but that was soon removed when the thrill of fighting came into her head.

"I wont let you down sir." She stood up and walked over the door.

The head captain then looked over to the other Captain waiting patiently. "Captain Rita Riordan? Why are you here?"

A thin woman in her mid 30s stands with a white shihakusho and the number nine on it. She wears glasses, and her hair is white and long, coming down past her shoulders. The woman smiles at the man and takes a knee "Sir, the men you sent to get rid of the Menos have come back terribly wounded. And the Captains have also been reporting that the Menos have grown in numbers. The more that they get rid of the more that continue to appear. I'm here to suggest we pull back so that we can regroup and maybe come up with a plan."

"Is that all?" He replied with annoyance to his voice. He grabbed one of the books and took his seat.

"Sir please-" The woman was cut off.

"You may go now." The old man lifted the book to block his view of her. She felt defeated and disrespected, but she knew her place and wasn't going to argue. The woman got up and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Outside of the room stood Katie Ann. She pushed herself off the wall and walked away from the woman. "Sorry Madam…better luck next time. But for now we need to insure the safety of the living."

The older woman sighed. "I suppose you are right."

xXx

Tanya felt something was watching her as she made her way to school. It wasn't normal that's for sure. But the thoughts of her friends brushed that feeling aside, they were important at the moment. It was funny cause she actually saw them as friends. It wasn't too long ago that she kept to herself and was considered herself to be a loner forever. And now she's worrying about the small little group she sees everyday, especially Zion. The boy was possibly the only reason she considered all the others her friends. He was the only one to crack her shell…

_(Two Years Ago)_

_A young Tanya runs towards school, being late on her first day wasn't something that she wanted to ever happen in her life. But there she was. She ran as fast as she could to try and not lose more time. As soon as she saw the school in the distance she felt a bit relieved about the whole thing._

_**Not a great place to stop I know but hey! It's just a cliffhanger on how the day will play out XD So Read, Review, and Reap souls.  
><strong>_

Zion: That's STUPID

Tanya: I agree

Kage: You're awful and lame

Me: Awww guys I'm trying

Brian: The next chapter "Let My Bullet…Part Two."

Everyone: HEY!


	8. Sorry

_**To all my readers, I am sorry for not updating my stories. I wish I could but I haven't gotten a new laptop in order to do my writing in. It sucks to have all these ideas and no pen in order to write them down in. I'm trying to get one for christmas so please be patient with me.**_


End file.
